To be with you
by XKillUrFriendsX
Summary: I'd go through hell. And that's exactly what Trish Stratus intends on doing. That is until her world begins to unravel, and reality becomes a fanasty.
1. Chapter 1

'To Be With You'I'd go through Hell..

**What happens on wrestling is real in this story, although the wrestlers most generally go by their real names, and the events aren't in exact order. Now that that's over, I'm not going to bore you all with the usual disclaimer, no matter how much I pretend I do not, nor will I ever own anyone, or anything mentioned in the below, and upcoming chapters. With that being said, Enjoy!**

What's the worse way to want someone? To be sitting right next to them, seeing them smile, hearing them laugh..but knowing you could never have them. Trish Stratus knew this well. She sat two tables away from him, yet her ears were tuned on his every word. If she glanced over, and trained her eyes well enough, she could almost make out the scar underneath his chin. She remembered the conservation well, that took place long before the entire locker room hated her.

"Oh! Your hurt! Are you alright?" She stood a few feet away from him, afraid to touch him. He seemed to be surprised by

her question. His hand flew up to his chin, and he laughed at the sight of his own blood.

"I am fine. I didn't even notice." He trailed off, and noted the soft smile on her face. He struggled a moment for words, feeling as if he had to say something more. "It's worth it, I just seem to lose sight of everything out there. All them people, screaming for me. It's amazing." She nodded her head quickly, for she knew the feeling well.

"You might need stitches." She watched as he leaned back against the wall, and drew in a quick breath. His fingers found the cut again, and he fingered it thoughtfully.

"No. I'm positive I'll be fine." He stepped around her, and started off. Now it was her turn to find the words.

"Wait!" He turned around, eyeing her. "We haven't talked in awhile! How are you?" He laughed, his air of confidence never leaving him.

"Amazing, homes!" Apparently he had been hanging around Eddie Guerrero.She sighed, her eyes adverting to the ground. How could he be so grand, when she felt so horrible? He reached his hand out, stopping inches before her face. They were both silent, as she took in his actions. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." She took a step backwards, watching as his hand quickly dropped. She could be so stupid sometimes. "Do you want to hang out tonight? Maybe get something to eat?" His eyes clouded over, and he seemed to be deep in thought. She coughed softly, causing him to come back to reality. "So..how about it?"

"No. I think I'll pass. I'd rather just go back to the hotel, and get some rest." Her face obviously fell, and he immediately felt bad. Neither one of them moved for a few moments, he glanced over her shoulder, seeing Amy Dumas exiting her locker room. "I'd better get going. Maybe some time soon." And with that he was gone, leaving her to let out a deep sigh, and get her emotions under control.

"Hey Blondie!" Trish shook her head, watching as the women known as Lita sat down beside her. "Finally getting your title tonight." She grinned broadly, and took a muffin off of Trish's plate, chewing it thoughtfully. "About damn time."

"You're not helping me feel any better." Amy stopped in mid-chew, and took in the appearance of her good friend. The woman's hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and bags were evident under her eyes. "Here, you can have it all." She pushed the plate towards the red head, who in reply, beginning shoving more food into her mouth.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Trish eyed Amy in disgust, the woman had some horrible eating habits.

"Here, use this." She handed her fellow diva a napkin, ignoring her soft giggles. "There's nothing wrong. I'm just beat. I've been working my ass off!" She tapped her index finger on her bottom lip for a moment, as if contemplating what she was about to say next. Amy sighed loudly in response.

"Spit it out." "The blonde nodded vagariously, but remained quiet. "Trish.."

"I was just thinking, you and Mr. Ego seem to be rather close." She paused to empathize her point, causing the woman beside her to groan. She knew exactly who her friend was talking about. "I figured you could talk to him for me." Trish allowed the statement to hang in the air. Amy took a deep breath, as if composing herself.

"About what?"

"Incase you haven't been able to tell, I'm smitten." The redhead laughed mockingly, causing a few heads to turn in their directions. "And what happens to be so funny?" The Canadian beauty growled.

"And incase 'you' couldn't tell Stratus, everyone here hates you." Hurt played on the woman's features, but only for a moment.

"Not you." Her voice was hopeful, like that of a small child's, and forced Amy to smile.

"Of course not. As far as I'm concerned the things you say, hell the things you do out there, are just for the crowds reaction." Her response seemed to satisfy Trish. "And..I'll talk to him for you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Amy nodded.

"You owe me big this time." The red head rose from her seat, and confidently made her way across the cafeteria towards the Legend Killer.

**There's chapter one! Be sure to leave some feedback, and the next chapter will be out soon..Promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been editted, and resubmited. A lot of people didn't understand it before, make sure to read it over again:-)**

Amy shook her head, as she silently took a seat across from Randy Keith Orton. He stopped talking to Chris Jericho and cocked his head at her, his famous smirk playing across his features.

"Well, well, well. What could I help you with Miss. Dumas?" She held back a sigh, and mustered a smile for her friend.

"I'm here on the behalf of a certain diva." Randy's smile grew wider, as he tapped a finger on his lip.

"Let me guess, it's Marie right? Man, I've had to beat her off with a stick as of late." He chuckled, causing Chris to elbow him hard in the side. "Maybe it's kind of been the other way around." He stated sheepishly.

"As a matter of fact, I am here about Marie." A coy smirk played across the features of the soon to be women's champion as she leaned across the table. "Try to keep this under wraps." Her eyes landed on Jericho, causing him to nod vigorously. "She was hoping to meet you somewhere tonight, Randy.."

Trish Stratus stood in her locker room, pacing frantically. The night was over, and she had just been informed that Mr. RKO had agreed to meet her somewhere.

Pulling a red tank top out of her bag, she sighed in disgust and dropped it hastily on the ground. "Nothing is good enough!" Amy sighed loudly, and grabbed the blonde's bag.

"Wear this!" She held a pair of tight black pants in her right hand, and a midriff baring black t-shirt to match in her right.

"Oh Amy! You're a genius, that'll look prefect."

"So I've been told." She chuckled softly, as the Canadian ran into the bathroom, without looking back. Grabbing her cell phone, she quickly punched in a number.

"Hello? Randy? Where are you?"

"Getting ready!" A gruff voice replied. The red head took a deep breath, trying hard to keep the venom out of her voice.

"Well hurry!"

"Amy? Are you sure you're okay with this?" When he received no reply he sighed, and plowed ahead. "Well, who the hell cares if you are? We're meeting at The Red, right?"

"What do you think?" The extreme queen jumped, and let out a squeal. Quickly hanging her cell phone up, she spun around to face the other woman. "Who was that?"

"Just a wrong number. You look great, Trish!" And it was true, she did look great. Her hair splayed around her shoulders, and her makeup complimented everything perfectly. Trish let out a soft giggle, and shrugged.

"Well, it wouldn't be possible without you."

"Shut up, Trish. You're going to be late." Wide eyed, Trish grabbed the first pair of shoes she came across in her bag, which just happened to be clogs. "C'mon, I'll drive you." Amy grabbed the blonde's wrist, dragging her out to the car. Once they were both settled, the short journey to The Elbow Room began.

"Here we are." Amy came to a stop in front of the restaurant, and turned her attention to the 3 time Babe of the Year. "Are you going to get out?" Nodding, Trish scurried out of the car, and entered the bar.

AT THE RED

Randy Orton sighed for the billionth time, and waved his hand at the bartender. Grinning, the older man was quick to make his way over. Taking his glass, the man offered him a sad smile, and hurried to refill his glass.

"Girl stand ya up, fella?" He placed the glass in front of Randy, watching as he finished it off in one gulp. "I'm taking that as a yes."

"Correction. I, Randy Orton, do not get stood up." He gave the stranger his patented grin.

"A man's eyes never lie." He sighed, and slumped further into his chair. There was no point in lying to the obviously wise man. "How about I get you another shot." He waved his hand when Randy reached into his pocket retrieving his wallet. "This one's on the house." He grabbed the glass, heading off to refill it. Never looking back, he called over his shoulder, "You can tell me all about it."

AT THE ELBOW ROOM

Trish Stratus's eyes blurred as she looked out over the small dance floor, where couples were happily swinging each other around. She refused to cry, especially over the likes of him. A waitress approached her, offering a sympathic smile as she took Trish's plate.

"Anything else, honey?" She simply shook her head in response. Lying a twenty on the table, she became positive of one thing. She had to get out of there. She sprinted across the dance floor, weaving in between costumers until she reached the door, and burst outside.

She cast her eyes upwards looking at the stars a moment, before allowing herself to cry. "I can't believe he stood me up.."

**To go over everything..Amy told Randy he was meeting Maria at the Red. Trish is at the Elbow room, waiting for Randy, who doesn't even know anything about it.. Feedback please!**


End file.
